We are now proposing to develop a Proteomics Core at Dartmouth, a separate new component of the MBP Facility Core. Proposed proteomics services of this new Core will include: 1. proteomics support services: 1D and 2D gel analysis of proteins; laboratory resources and assistance in identification, isolation and purification of proteins; HPLC analysis of proteins; advanced mass analysis of proteins and protein arrays by LCQ-ESI and MALDI-TOF mass spectrometry; and quantitative analysis of biomolecular (e.g., protein-protein, protein-DNA) interactions using surface plasmon resonance (SPR) based instrumentation (Biacore X). 2. bioinformatics support services: advice and support for genomics, proteomics and structural biology project planning and coordination; genomics and proteomics data analysis, database comparisons, software management, design and implementation; data management, storage retrieval related to genomics, proteomics and other large database projects; and associated statistical analysis.